A Lost Soul
by SamPD
Summary: Terrance Walker, like most fans, imagined being in the world of Guardians of Ga'hoole, a place which he, and many others, thought was just a mere fictitous place. That is until that fateful day that he and others were taken to the realm of Ga'hoole.
1. Prologue

_Good evening fanfiction readers, and welcome to my new story, **Lost soul**._

_This shall be my second story to the realm of literature, and as expected of my last story, this shan't be too brilliant either. But I strive to do my best, and I go by saying, **"You don't know what you are capable of until you try"**. _

_Terrance: That has got to be one of the most cliche things I ever heard you written down. Then again, so is your other story, which if anyone cares about, you haven't even updated. Don't you also live by the saying, **"Once you start a story, you must finish it. A dead story is a heartbreak to the fans."?**_

_SamPD: ….. Shut up. It isn't like anyone reads it. Besides, it ai-_

_Terrance: Oh don't you give me any raccdrops here my friend, you told your fans, that is if you have any that you would update the frickin story, and yet I have to see the next chapter in_

"_**The peril of a Chikorita".**_

_SamPD: That story is on hitus. Besides, no one cares for it, and I have seen plenty of better stories then my own, which compared to them, is garbage._

_Terrance: That still doesn't give you the excuse to sit on your lazy ass and-_

_SamPD: Okay ladies and gents, this conversation has dragged on long enough. You know the drill, if you can, read and review. Now Terrance, as I said -_

_Sam's WrittenWord presents_

_**The lost soul**_

_By SamPD_

_Prologue_

_An unlikely realization_

Heh, the difference between life and fantasy. The barrier between them knows few bounds. Yet, there is a limit to everything. Back when Star Trek arrived in the 1960's, people went mad over it, and the devices, technology, and aliens that were in it. In a way, people back then thought way ahead of there time, with technology that wasn't yet in possible with the current tech that it required. People will fantasize about the future, and hope that one day it may be possible. Sometimes, this ends up coming true, with the forth coming of the cell phone, and other tech that we have invented over the years.

And other times, it simply never will happen. Not in one life time anyhow if you think it will eventually happen. At least we can dream they say, certainly. But what if it were to actually happen? People will fantasize about this, playing little scenarios in their head about if it were true. These fantasizes are often written, drawn, animated, acted, and build to life, to represent how it could play out. A wish come true for some. Most of the time, they are played out to get away from the stress of our everyday lives. And rightfully so. We need to get away from the troubles of life every now and then in small douses. Often, on the internet, we manifest ourselves in different forms, as another way to both fantasize and express ourselves.

But far too often, we take for granted that the weight of hope isn't left upon our shoulders, and the responsibility that is followed and required by it. Often, the characters, out of with a 30% to 15% chance of a survival of making it out of a deadly scenario alive. Yet they somehow do. If it weren't the case, then what would be the point of making them the main characters in the first place?

But it still stands, on how often we pretty much take for granted that we are in most of our life, we are never required or expected to survive a grueling and unreasonable challenge that may very well end our life in only a matter of time, as we as ourselves, we simply lack the bare minimum of endurance, willpower, and faith to drive on and survive. Oh, not to mention luck.

But where am I going with this you may ask?

Oh it is very simple, I am just like you, an average person who fantasizes about fiction.

It is just too bad I had to find out the hard way on how things truly work in life, with just about no second chances to get it right, no continues, no 1-ups. The close encounters that I barely survived, and things simply just don't go according to plan like a story book. Unpredictable events set off unexpectedly, that would catch me off guard. How I survived this I will never know, with all the decisions, and choices that I made. Perhaps, I have the luck of some bloody mary sue character, either that, something did die during my stay at Ga'hoole, a place thought fictitious by many, that was a made up place at god knows where, by the none other

Kathryn Lasky.

At one time, I fantasized about the place, and all the what if scenarios.

Sheesh, man I was so impudent back then. Then again, I guess everyone can be sometimes.

So naïve I was. I was pretty much asking for it.

But enough philosophical talk, it is time to introduce myself.

At the beginning of my adventure, the date was October 12 2009,

(random I know, just deal with it)

my name is Terrance Walker, and still is, a fourteen year old teen.

Heh, that day was just supposed to be like any other day, on the month of Halloween anyway, which was to shop for Halloween, get a costume, and the everyday needs along with any form of entertainment. That would be put aside for at least a year for me, yet how I returned to the day that I opened the package on October 13 and left my life behind, will probably remain a mystery for me in my lifetime. But anyhow, out of all the 365 days of that year, both of the October 12th, and 13th were to be that certain "fateful day", when I bought the book of Ga'hoole, supposedly having having details on the whole history of the damn place.

This is where my story begins...

_SamPD: Now that wasn't too bad was it? _

_Terrance: In all honesty, no. Not as bad or screwed up beginning as your other story,_

"_**A Chikorita's Peril"**. But oh wait, I bet someone is going to comment on the huge mass of boring dialogue._

_SamPD: Didn't I tell you to drop that subject on that story? At least I had it re-written._

_And besides, the dialogue ain't that boring._

_Terrance: Idiot. By the way, how are you going to plan on introducing us to the story in the next chapter?_

_SamPD: Ummm._

_Terrance: Exactly. You don't have one set up yet. My oh my, you think you can write it down like it is nothing. How pathetic._

_SamPD: You know, you are my main character, and I can do what I wish with you. You do know that right? You just started your torture early my friend. _

_Terrance: Wait WHAT!? This is inhumane! It is made illegal human treatment by the Geneva convention._

_SamPD: I have my ways, and besides, you don't exist._

_Terrance: Why I outt- mmheemp!_

_  
SamPD: That outta shut you up for now. In any case lads, this story will be rather difficult to nail down. But at least I have learned my mistakes in my other story that shall remain anonymous. Besides, my best friend is the reviewer, so I expect you to do your part._

_In any case, I will most likely encounter writers block in the future, either that get lazy. So, right now I will be accepting character OCs, as well as some ideas that could be woven into the plot. Keep in mind I may not nail it on the first try. But anyhow, the character needs a name, appearance, age, description, alligence, (Evil, neutral, good) specie, (Human, owl, wolf, etc) skills, (Such as lock picking, collaring, smith, etc), and last but not least, a description. Keep in mind that is optional, but it would help me a ton if you included it._

_And for Glaux sakes, try not to make your character a complete Mary Sue, which is a character with no faults whatsoever, and is perfect in every way._

_As always, Read and review. This is SamPD out._


	2. Ch1: A Quaint Beginning

_**Date: May 4, 2011**_

_**Author: SamPD  
**_

_**Title: ?**_

I was in the center plaza of the university, milling about in my own thoughts, when Bess called for me.

"Pas, may I have some of your time for a moment? There is something we need to discuss." I turned to see Bess gesturing for me with her wing to come to her. Something in my gut/gizzard told me something that this would be something that I would NOT be happy about. I felt a chill go down my spine at the possible scenarios and outcomes. "_Calm down Pas, just take a few deep breathes and relax. Bess just needs to chit-chat. No harm in that." _I told myself mentally.

The feeling still persisted though. It was in the air, I could- "PAS! Why are you just standing there? Come on!" I jumped, breaking my train of thought. Snapped out of my ponderings, I hopped towards Bess to confront whatever she had in store. "Sorry about that, my mind was on other things at hand." I said with a nervous churr. Then I just realized my error, which by then was too late. _"YOU IDIOT, THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS HERE!" _I scream at myself, chastising myself mentally for such stupidity on my part. Bess didn't really seem to notice whatever the case however, much to my relief.

But then I had to wonder if that was the case, because for whatever the reason, her eyes seem to stare daggers into my own, piercing my soul and revealing everything and whatnot that it had to offer. An aura of dread and malice seemed to permeate the air around us.

"I need you to accompany me to the Other's library." She stated simply, moving toward the direction that it was at. I followed her with some unease, unsure of what she had in mind. _"Well, at least this was just a panic attack, silly me." _I churred to myself. Fate for whatever seemed to be had other plans for me in the very near future. The library was east of the center plaza; the whole university expands into different varying areas. We proceeded to a section in the Other's library that was normally sealed off, however with time, Bess and I managed to break into the study area of the place, revealing plenty of new things to scour through, as well as other locations that extended to new parts of the place, much to Bess's delight. Inside one particular area was the Professor's Quarters, (or when around Bess, the Ryb's Chamber) where it was stationed on a cliff, overseeing a nice view of the Tyto forest. Among that were several shelves of books, maps and among other machines, even to my surprise a computer. There was also a cliffside celling accompanied by rafters that one could perch on if one so desired.

I didn't dare try to see if it worked though, for fear of arousing Bess's suspicions about me. The place even lead to a storage area, if you could call it that since the place was a bloody cave network for whatever they decided to build on. The place was poorly illuminated due to there being few windows in that area, which they were small ones at that which you could maybe fit a Great Grey with an atmosphere that I swear, was haunted.

One of the more interesting parts of the cave though was what could be considered this place's study area.

To give you an idea how big this place was, imagine an area that is about the size of two buses at length and double that in width. Inside contain dioramas of various human conflicts, going all the way back to the time of the ancient Romans and Greeks, to modern day conflicts. The place was jaw dropping to say the least, which that and more could be said of Bess when we found the place. I could have sweared that her eyes sparkled when she found it. To top it off, there were even models that carried the equipment of their times, as for my thoughts on all this? Some basterd must have been a filthy rich guy. I could only imagine what the cost of even building such an elaborate place must have cost. Let me tell you, as a sort of amateur historian myself, it was painful of withholding the knowledge I held about the conflicts, as I was well versed in studying them. But now I am getting ahead of myself, you are here to see what happens next, so more descriptions for another time, because that would take a whole guide of the place to describe.

As we entered the library, I was wondering just what Bess had in mind for me. _"I may as well ask her where she is taking us and why." _I thought to myself. "Bess, mind if I ask where you are taking us?" I asked her, moving to her starboard wing. She turned to face me, looking irritated. "To the Ryb's Chamber Pas." She stated rather bluntly. "Any reason in particular? It would be nice to see what you have in mind." I asked with a casual tone.

"You'll see when we get there." Was her response and with that, swiftly proceeded to the place without a second word.

Sighing to myself, I followed, Bess as far as I was concerned wasn't usually like this. Usually she would be more than willing to explain what she had in store with great detail. As we entered the Ryb's/Professor's Chamber, I noticed that there was a book on the table opened a quarter of the first part of chapter one, detailing a battle between both British and French forces in the 17th and 18th centuries. The book detailed the battles from the first Plutonic War to the 18th century combat, list various tactics and formations used at the time. "Déjà vu…" I muttered to myself. It was one of the first books that Bess had allowed me to gloss through once I recovered, once I gained her trust of course, though not without the suspicion of interpreting English handwriting, which it seemed to be adopted as standard Hoolian writing, with of course many modifications to it, the structure, grammar, so on and so forth. For how this event played out, you should already know. It was helpful in assisting the newly reformed Mcheath clan, which in the process of trying to approach a more peaceful solution to their problems, were attacked by the I'o, a new clan who attacked in mass without warning. Who they were or why they attack still remained a mystery to us. As for why we were even there, Bess claimed she had business to attend to their. I had no idea what kind really since Bess lives a mostly secluded life till I came into the picture.

Anyway, Bess motioned me to hop on to the next to where she was at. Something wasn't right here though; it felt as if it were an ambush waiting to happen. _"Bah, just shake it off Terrance, you are just paranoid. Why would an ambush be right here? No reason to have one either. You aren't an enemy, so get to it!" _I reasoned with myself and with that, hopped to where Bess was at.

She seemed to just stare into the distance of the Tyto forest, with what appeared to be a solemn expression showing regret. "Bess, are you alright? What seems to be the matter?" I asked her, trying to get rid of the mood that something wasn't quite right here, which I knew wasn't the case. Sighing, she turned to face me. "Pas, you aren't a crow from around here aren't you?"

…

My blood just froze. Everything seemed to collapse.

It felt at that exact moment that Hell itself would open up.

...

_Last Time on "A Lost Soul",_

_SamPD: Now that wasn't too bad was it? _

_Terrance: In all honesty, no. Not as bad or screwed up beginning as your other story,_

_"__A Chikorita's Peril"__. But oh wait, I bet someone is going to comment on the huge mass of boring dialogue._

_SamPD: Didn't I tell you to drop that subject on that story? At least I had it re-written._

_And besides, the dialogue ain't that boring._

_Terrance: Idiot. By the way, how are you going to plan on introducing us to the story in the next chapter?_

_SamPD: Ummm._

_Terrance: Exactly. You don't have one set up yet. My oh my, you think you can write it down like it is nothing. How pathetic._

_SamPD: You know, you are my main character, and I can do what I wish with you. You do know that right? You just started your torture early my friend. _

_Terrance: Wait WHAT! This is inhumane! It is made illegal human treatment by the Geneva convention._

_SamPD: I have my ways, and besides, you don't exist._

_Terrance: Why I outt- mmheemp!_

_Present Time: May 5, 2011_

**_Well gents, I kept my word, to a degree anyway._**

**_Terrance: And I had to pay the price for it! Do you realize how bored I was! Augh! It is beyond description. Oh and what's this? You actually wrote a chapter… Without any of the OCs that have been submitted! _**

**_SamPD: All in due time Terrance. _**

**_Terrance: The way I see it, you deviated completely from your original plot! Way to go Sam, above and beyond you idiot, because you completely smashed your foundation. _**

**_SamPD: … Excuse me for a moment._**

**_Terrance: Oh not aga-!_**

**_DUE TO TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES, WE ARE UNABLE TO CONTINUE THE FOOTAGE FEED._**

**_(Static is heard in the background as the sounds of pain and agony fill the air.)_**

**_SamPD: Well, that takes care of things. For the moment, I am just going to leave this up here and see how it does. Once the reviews are in, I will edit changes into the stories where needed. I do know that the first chapter will need revision, much to Terrance's delight. Originally this was just a bunch of pages in my journal, trying to figure out ways to implement the next chapter. Giving up on that, I decided to see if I could make a new story with the same basic idea. Human transported to the Guardian realm. Then it turned into this and volia, a way to bring this back to the story here of yours truly. I still need to work out a few bugs in it however. (Looks back to the beginning chapter.) Correction, a lot of bugs. As for the OCs, those still apply. But for galloping Nayru's sake, no completely perfect Mary/Gary sues. If I do include a Sue in the story... Well you are just going to have to find out what happens. But for now, let's see how this turns out shall we? As for my dear readers... My apologise for the wait._**

**_As always, Read and Review, this is SamPD out._**

**_?: Kept ya wait huh?_**

**_SamPD: ! Who was that?_**


	3. Ch2: The Reveal

_SamPD: Well gents, sorry for the small delay. Had to deal with a troublesome reptile with a box, but other than that, everything is going to plan._

_Terrance: Except your last chapter had there as their, as well as another useless addition, like your damned calander system, which is by al-_

_SamPD: Terrance? I am going to explain this to you in the most reasonable way possible. I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ***BEEP*** YOU WH- ***Is smashed by a Sandshrew hurled by Terrance.***_

_Terrance: Hahaha! Serves ya right you brain dead moron! Revenge never tasted so sweet! That'll teach that barbarian a lesson not to mess with me. I mean, he sucks! He can't even get the dates right. If that isn't enough, that bloody bantha has gone and decided to start from the beginning! Should have thought of that earlier dumbass! I mean, his timeline and story-_

_Ruby: *Gets up from being hurled by Terrance, grumbling incoherently.* Ruby the Sandshrew here, sorry about the mess. ***Looks at Terrance's ranting, then sweatdrops.*** As his backup just incase anything happens to him, I will be serving in his place for today. The author of this story is currently in the process of sorting everything out, while not trying to kill the original spirit, whatever that is, of the story. Please keep in mind that this takes time, and the author apologies for both this and the delay. As for the calendar... Yeah, I agree with Terrance on that, so if you'll please be nice enough to send something better than this before he destroys the timeline. _

_Currently, after failing to come up with a calendar based on the moon cycles, he decided to have the calendar based on something more understandable and traditional, but I beg that you try and provide something superior. There is an example that has been provided, but due to plot, timeline inconsistencies and so on, it is currently in an unfinished prototype form, so apologizes on Sam's behalf. In the meanwhile, enjoy the chapter and ignore the date for the moment while I sort out Terrance before he wreaks the place. As quote: Without further ado, let's begin!_

_**Date: HW (Human World) : Dec 5 ?**_

_**Guardian Time: 100 - Day 5 of the White Rain**_

… I honestly didn't know what just happened... I felt like a reality check was suddenly just slammed into me with a forced of a car, times x10. That was how my soul felt just right after what she just said. I just looked at her, dumbfounded, then quickly regaining my composure, praying to whatever deity that was out there to grace me with mercy, but then again, I probably did something to royally piss em off. Whatever it was, I had a different, more dire situation that I had my attention on.

"... Excuse me Bess, what are you implyi-"

She charged me... Charged... The shock I received from that alone left me just standing there like an idiot... _"She charged me... I didn't know birds could charge... She didn't even give me the chance of finishing my sentence."_ Those were my immediate thoughts. But I soon had other things to think about. Right after bouncing me back on my tailfeathers, something from the rafters above swooped down with speed that I didn't have time to react to, pinning me down on the cold hard floor, clenching my neck in a death grip, which gave me trouble to even breath. A glimpse of who my captor was reveal a Great Gray.

Something that just unnerved me very much so.

"Ack, augh, Bess, what in the Hagsmire are you doing!" I choked out, struggling to get a breath in. "This is just for your own good Pas." She stated bluntly. _"Like hell it is you afglarf." _They then proceeded to take me down into the cave system, being dragged the whole way. Try as I might, I couldn't escape the death grip that the damn barbarian had on me. Glaring at him alone would have accomplished more. After sometime, we arrived in a room in part of the cave system that hasn't been explored yet. The Gray then tossed me into a corner of the room. The sudden landing jarred me, knocking the wind out of me for a moment. Whether Bess cared or not, she didn't show, whispering something to the Great Grey, who then proceeded to guard the only entrance into the room.

A glimpse of my surroundings revealed that, though the room was spacious, it was illuminated poorly by the Sun's rays, the windows were just big enough to let enough light in, but trying to get through them would require shrinking myself, not even a rat could crawl through them. Only some candles in a part of the room far from the corner I was thrown in was illuminated well enough. At that area, was a table that had a few objects on it. After a few seconds at peering at it, horror and despair welled up inside me. Those "objects" just happened to be some of my belongs that I managed to scrape in my time in this world, even my journal which I hidden so well. A glance around the room revealed Bess was nowhere to be seen, only the Grey stationed at the entrance.

My brain went into overdrive, trying to piece together what happened, why, how she found it, and so on and so forth. It was in a rushing frenzy to say the least. But nothing came to me, much to my ever adding misery as of recent. Things were about to get worse though. Much, much worse. After some time, the Grey turned around and muttered at what I could only assume was Bess with anyone's guess as to what it is. Then the bad moment came. First to enter was Bess, unsurprisingly, who took a position at the table. But who came next was the real breaking point for me. Slamming a battle claw into my chest would have been preferable at the time.

Then three Barn owls entered, the first one... She seemed familiar, like I knew her from before as a young chick... No, she is in the safety of that family, no way she could be here. Then there was one who seemed to have a warming aura about him, his face of reassurance as he took a quick glance at me, then proceed to take a position with Bess at the table. Following him in tow was a slightly bigger Barn owl, who had a scar running above his left eye. His seemed to gaze at me in for a moment, the gazing unnerving me to my core, who then proceeded to take a seat next to the other counterpart. It took me a full five seconds before the scar registered something in my memory, jostling terror to rouse me up to full alertness. _"I-.. It can't be! Oh good god, there are only two individuals that have that... That s-scar! What have I done to deserve this. I'm done for!" _I thought miserably to myself, collapsing into the corner, my strength failing me for a mere moment before I regained my composure. "I... Must... Remain... Strong..." I whispered to myself, anything to calm the anxiety that was building up inside me. It didn't help though when I noticed the one with the scar was reading at my journal. I wished at that moment to faint right there on the spot to spare me this agony, if only for a short time. Then I noticed three other individuals that were already "seated" at the table, two smaller owls, an Elf owl who seem to be the inquisitive one, seemingly putting in other things into their conversation which had already started. A Burrowing owl sat there, who I guess was waiting for the right moment to add his input...

_**Perspective: 3rd Person**_

"_And a spotted owl... Why is this one staring at me? Just stay calm, this is just... Oh just screw it, there isn't any use in denying it! It's the freakin Band here with Otulissa and Coryn! What the hell am I supposed to do? This could, no will screw up the storyline here, I just know it!" _Terrance/Pas thought to himself, his mood glum as the night. He clutched his amulet for good measure, trying to comfort himself. Then something snapped within him, anger slowly building up inside him, eating away at his heart, soul and gizzard. _"No... They are treating me like a damned prisoner! I haven't done a fareting thing to deserve this. Damnit! I am a weakling and foolish enough to think things would end up well here. Just another bloody fantasy, that it." _

He thought to himself, rage trembling within, his composure waning a little, but holding steady. _"No, they haven't show malice yet, they are good at heart, I have a chance, but they tossed me in here like... AUGH! My head... Why did this have to happen? Ugh... I just have to sit tight here, nothing else I could do at the moment to prevent the inevitable." _Terrance concluded. He simply decided to observe the group discussing amongst themselves, wilfing a bit sometimes when the glanced in his direction. Deciding to preoccupy himself with something else in the meantime to avoid their gaze he formulated scenarios of what could happen, formulating an appropriate response, or so he hoped, to lessen any damage that could occur. However, due to that, he failed to notice that Gylfie who was observing him, dropped out of the conversation after being given the approval of Soren to approach him. She had plenty of things to worry about as she approached the rather unusually civilized crow who was huddled in a corner, seemingly to her deep in thought. "_I just hope this ends well. Glaux, I should have told Twilight be gentle with him, not toss him across the room, even though he could be a slipgate." _Sighing to herself, she approached the crow with caution, who still didn't notice her.

That changed when he glanced in her direction, his expression changed into horror as he cawed in alarm, backing away from Gyfie. To her relief however, he quickly regained his composure, sureing up himself, then stood firm as he stared at the little owl, his expression encrypted, though he seemed to grip the ground tighter with his talons. As she prepared to confront Pasllou, he made the first move.

"So what brings you here little one? I think the answer has already presented itself to me many times, but perhaps you could concluded my suspicions." This caught Gyfie off guard for a moment before she responded. "I would like to apologizes on Twilight's behalf. He is one of the more course of our group." She worded carefully.

He churred at this. "None taken mad'am." His expression darkened. "But I would advise you treat those you imprison with a bit more dignity, rather than toss them across the room like a barbarian."

His tone was harsh, his irritation was evident.

He felt unease from Gyfie and was quick to rectify it. "Ehehe, I hope I didn't sound threatening there, umm, I don't believe we have introduced ourselves." She eyed him carefully, he seemed to be hiding something, but what? "Gyfie Pas, Guardian of Ga'hoole." She responded. "Gyfie eh? A rather nice ring to it, it sounds of cunning but a kind spirit. But I assume that we aren't here for formalities correct?" His spoke in a cautioned tone, glancing at the others who went quiet, their stares unnerving him.

"If you are just going to sit there and stare at me, you may as well come over and introduce yourselves. I find it unnerving and rude to stare at someone who you just decided for no apparent reason decided to throw into a room and block the only entrance!" He hissed. "As for you Bess... Thank you for ramming me, it isn't as though you could have led me here peacefully." She grimaced, but she stood there silent, ever wary.

"We have reasons to believe that you may infact be a slipgate for the Pure Ones." Gyfie stated. He suddenly closed the gap between him and Gyfie, the others rushing to her defense in alarm. His aura darkened, sorrow and rage were in complete effect. "Me? A slipgate for scum like them! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF SPYING! You insolent bat brained idiot!" His tone harsh and loud. He stood face to face with the little Elf owl, who wilfed at his sudden outburst. "I will have you know, I would not shed blood unless it is required to either live or protect myself. I have seen their brutal ways. Their so called "Purity" is nothing short of stupidity or desperation. You wanna know what they did to those of a family of Barn owls that kindly took me in? They slaughter them all, save for one of the hatchlings that was only a week old at even let me name her Cheri. They were the only family that ever accepted me, and it would have stayed that way... Until they came. I could still see how their battle claws tore their wings off, then just to satisfiy their bloodlust, they had them torched by flames. I could still hear their screams, the agony. I couldn't do anything to save them! As if that weren't bad enough, their little Cheri became gravely ill.

Thankfully by that time, the other families in that area were starting to trust me... They... They trusted me finally. But at the cost of the only family before that killed in the worst of ways? I had to take vengeance against them. A family of grass owls were kind enough to take her in, saying that I should stay and care for the chick. But have you ever heard of a crow tutoring a Barn owl? I wouldn't be able to do that, they could. I could still hear little Cheri begging me to stay with her."

Pas was on the verge of breaking, collapsing against the wall of the room.

But those Pure Ones signed their deaths when they decided to ruin my life, little Cheri's, and her family. I will never forgive them for that. I searched for them and found them, or rather found me... The ones who murdered the family. I got at least one of them before they tore me apart... This is what I got for my troubles." He sobbed, revealing deep jagged scar running across his left wing, leaving flesh where feathers once were. _"Something that isn't a lie... Oh Cheri..."_

"Wait, you said her name was Cheri? The unknown Barn Owl asked."

The others looked at each other, they seemed to know this individual.

Clutching his amulet, he slowly stood and face the unknown Barn owl.

"Yes, she even called me her uncle... Something worth living and dying for. Wait, is she dead! Has something happened to her? Your expressions tell me something has, what happened?

The Barn owl stepped forward.

"Uncle, it's me, Cheri." Pas just stood there, his eyes wide, then he collapsed from pure shock, almost fainting. "Ch-Cheri?"

The Barn owl preened the wreak of a crow, she even seem to smile, even though she only a beak. "Yes uncle, i'm here." Pas fainted...

/|\

Groaning, SamPD slowly rose as he dusted himself off.

Looking around, he saw that Terrance and Ruby were at the bar, conversing with each other when they noticed him awoken.

"Oh jeez, let me guess, you are just gonna hurl Ruby right back at me, correct?" He asked. "Actually, no..." Terrance stated.

SamPD blinked. "Okay, I must be dreaming or high, because I could just swear you aren't ranting right now, throwing things at m-

Ruby step down from the chair she was sitting on, handing him a drink. "You aren't dreaming Einstein. He actually thinks you improved. You own me 300 bucks by the way. Here is to prove it." With that, she whacked him with her tail. "OKAYOKAY! I GET IT!"

He yelled, handing her the $300. But he chuckled. "Well Terrance, at least you won't clobber me anymore, plus you won't be receiving a nasty suprise that I was about to inflict on you."

Both Ruby and Terrance looked each other and

sweatdropped. "Ehehe, Chief? What did you mean by that?"

Ruby asked, concern obvious in her voice, after all, he was known for being absolutely nasty. That was when he was in a good mood.

"Oh nothing to worry about, you two go along now, play at the arcade or something, I need to fix this mess you caused, he gestured, the room almost and absolute wreak.

"Okaaay..." They both said, walking out the door.

"Hehe, don't worry folks, they will both feel pain.

As for Ruby, perhaps a cameo for a new story? We'll see.

And I apologize for plot inconsistencies and so forth.

I know the story is riddled with them.

I will eventually rewrite them, but for now, things will stay as they are.

This is SamPD out. Oh, get that OC in or I kill the story...

GOT YA, HAHAHA! You should have seen your face chap!

Suddenly, both Terrance and Ruby ran straight back inside, gasping for breath. SamPD turned Pale. "Please don't tell me it is the fans."

He moaned. They just nodded.

"Augh, looks like it is time for the Annihilator."

He stated in an evil tone.

"Chief, what is that?" Terrance asked.

"You'll see in the next chapter, meantime, time for a killing sphree!"

*A starfighter suddenly appears and SamPD jumps into it, flying into the air and bombing the fans below, running in terror from it, with one attempting to take it down with a Stinger missle, only to be blasted into anti matter.


End file.
